


crackhead-suno

by noyawhy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Prompt Based, groupchat fic, more characters based on whatever prompts yall give
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyawhy/pseuds/noyawhy
Summary: groupchat fic!!The first one is written on my own, but if anyone wants to suggest anything please do, since this is prompt based.I might make all the chats happen in the same universe if the topics dont get too out of hand, so have fun!-Daichi added Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to crackhead-sunoDaichi:Lets welcome the first years to our groupchat guysYamaguchi:Why is it called crackhead-suno
Kudos: 12





	crackhead-suno

**Author's Note:**

> if this doesnt flop and i get suggestions, the idea is that everything will be written on the same universe unless the topics are very impossible with irl things (e.g. theyre supernatural, theyre siblings, basically any aus)  
> anyways i hope everyone enjoys what theyre about to read?? hh

20:57

Daichi added Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to crackhead-suno vbc

Daichi

Lets welcome the first years to our groupchat guys

  
Yamaguchi

Why is it called crackhead-suno

Nishinoya

BAHAHAHA

Tanaka

HAHAHAHA

Hinata

WOAH A CLUB GROUPCHAT HOW COOL??

Tsukishima

What..??

Kageyama

Yeah, what even?? you'd obviously need a gc to discuss volleyball when we're not physically infront of each other

Sugawara

To answer your question Yamaguchi, 

Sugawara

...thats why.

Yamaguchi

i genuinely have no words

Daichi

I-

Daichi

Nevermind I'll do it myself. Welcome to the groupchat guys! We pretty much just vibe here. 

Sugawara

Yeah, enjoy your 3 year stay here ✨

Hinata

Thanks, suga-san! Daichi-san!

Kageyama

Thank you

Yamaguchi

Thanks!

Tsukishima

sure, if i dont die in 3 years

Hinata

what, why would you die in 3 years?? :(

Tanaka

wow, that got dark hella fast

Nishinoya

Damn tsukishima why we gotta go there

Asahi

I pray we all live a good, long life 🙏

Asahi

So dont worry about that, Tsukishima 😌

Tsukishima

wow, i

Tsukishima

i mean sure ok

21:10

Hinata

Wait no i wanna know how the gc name ended up being crackhead-suno

Nishinoya

HAHAHAH WHY ARE YOU ASKING MORE THAN 10 MINUTES LATER

Hinata

BECAUSE IT SAYS THE ADMINS ARE SUGA SAN AND DAICHI SAN AND THEY WOULD NEVER NAME IT CRACKHEAD-SUNO

Ennoshita

I mean ure not wrong

Tanaka

HAHAHA theres no particular reason i just changed the group name because it was funny

Hinata

Oh


End file.
